


Attorney in Training

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Evil James, Evil Liam, Evil Plans, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James and Liam make a bet.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, Liam Donovan & James Nightingale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Attorney in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my headcanons. I probably had the most fun writing this fic! 
> 
> P.S. I am not a lawyer so I have no clue how the justice system works so my apologies for any inaccuracies.

“I’m bored,” Liam complains like a child and drops his head onto James’ lap.

James rolls his eyes behind the papers he had been busy reading and chances a glance over at his partner who just stares up at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that can never mean anything good.

“What?” James instantly regrets asking the question when the edges of Liam’s lips twist into an almost disturbing smirk. The look simultaneously makes James want to push him off the bench and kiss him.

“Entertain me”

“And how do you propose I do that?” 

James immediately regrets asking the question when Liam’s smirk only grows wider. “We are in a club with surround sound speakers and a lavish dance floor, James. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out _how_ exactly you can entertain me _.”_

A humorless laugh escapes James’ throat at the suggestion. “You have a better chance of winning this case for me than me getting on the dance floor for you, darling,” he says running his fingers through Liam’s hair. It’s a bit of a natural reaction at this point. Liam’s hair is always so soft despite all of the products. 

Liam narrows his eyes up at James and lets out a soft “Hmmm.” James can almost hear the gears turning in his head and he doesn’t like it one bit. “Alright, you’re on.” Liam grabs the papers out of James’ hand before James can stop him. “I help you win this case and you will dance for me.” 

“Ha!” James bellows. “Even I don’t have a way of winning this case. What makes you think you-” He stops and grins at his partner when an idea hits him. “Okay, and if I win, then you will go to the opera with me next week.” 

Liam scrunches up his nose in disgust and seems to reconsider the bet. “I accept,” he finally says. “Now let’s see what this impossible case of yours is about.” 

While Liam flips through the papers, James smirks to himself as he leans back against the bench and intertwines his arms behind his head. His self-satisfied smirk grows wider as he watches the look of concern fall over his partner’s face. 

“Assault of a police officer? _That’s_ your case?” 

“Yes,” James replies running his fingers through Liam’s hair again. “One which you are confident you will win for me _without_ any bribery, intimidation, or other illegal means.” 

Liam’s head is suddenly out of his lap as he sits up to face James. “Whoa whoa whoa… those were never part of the terms.” 

“They _are_ now,” James replies. “I mean, of course, you are more than welcome to forfeit and we can go home and choose your outfit for next week’s opera.” 

‘How am I supposed to win you a case without doing anything illegal? I am no lawyer.” James would have fallen for the pout on Liam’s face had he not known all of the man’s tricks and had he not been such a competitive bastard. 

“You should have thought of that before you oh so confidently decided to challenge me.” 

“I hate you,” Liam grumbles under his breath as he starts to read through the papers again. “Wait…” he says after a few moments. “You never said I-” 

“No, your heavies cannot intimidate the victim or the witnesses either,” James informs him, knowing exactly where he was going next. 

“Did I mention I hate you?” 

“You may have, but I didn’t care,” James teases. 

Liam looks as frustrated as James felt just minutes ago. He does not expect Liam to actually find him a loophole but it’s entertaining to watch him try. 

Liam flips through James’ Criminal Lawbook and the irony of that is not lost on James. He keeps himself laughing when he notices just how visibly annoyed his partner is. Liam’s head lands on James’ lap again as he continues to read through the book. He stops on one of the pages and James notices his eyes widen just a little. 

“You got something?” James asks. 

“Yes,” Liam replies distractedly. “How to get away with murder.” 

“What?” James leans down to see what Liam was actually reading. “This is not a murder case. Please tell me you are not planning to turn it into one.” James would rather not make this case worse than it is. He already has no way of winning this case since it’s Mitchell Devereux’s word against the police officer’s. 

“No, I am just reading it… out of curiosity,” Liam says smirking up at him. “So if I killed- Merce- I mean-” he clears his throat before continuing. “-if I killed someone and dropped their body in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, outside of UK and EU jurisdiction, then I can get away with it?” 

“Okay, one, I thought we were past your vendetta against Mercedes-” 

“Force of habit,” Liam defends himself. 

“And two, what type of gangster are you? I am sure even my 16-year-old sister knows that she can get away with murdering someone in international waters. Not that I ever want her to test that theory,” James adds quickly at the end. 

“I think you are in the wrong field of work, my love,” Liam says. “With all your knowledge you could grow my empire-” 

“And with all your lack of knowledge, you can destroy mine,” James quips. 

Liam huffs like a child and goes back to his reading. He tosses the book aside and picks up the papers once again. James decides to browse through his phone and read his emails while Liam is quiet for once. 

“Wait… this is the third time this copper has arrested Mitchell in the last three weeks,” Liam says all of a sudden. 

“What?” James asks distractedly. “Oh yeah, he has,” he replies when he realizes what Liam just said. “Mitchell claims that his father has been trying to frame him, with the help of this police officer, make Mitchell appear to be some kind of hothead who has a vendetta against him.” 

“He was arrested for property damage and then stalking,” Liam says more to himself than James. “And now assault of a police officer.” James can almost see the wheels turning his head once again. “Well, you know that Felix Devereux is trying to frame Mitchell, I know that Felix Devereux is trying to frame Mitchell, and Mitchell knows that Felix Devereux is trying to frame him. But the Crown Prosecutor doesn’t.” The grin he gets from Liam makes him feel uneasy. 

“What are you getting at?” 

Liam sits up once again, setting the papers in his lap. “Felix is clearly planning something big against Mitchell and he is using his copper friend because he knows the PC will be called on the stand to testify against Mitchell. He is a trusted member of the police department and his word would carry more weight for the jury. He would be the perfect witness. It’s ingenious. This is exactly what I would do.” 

“Hey, babe, do you think you can avoid praising the man trying to frame my client?” James asks rolling his eyes. “So what do you propose we do, Sherlock?” 

“I fancy myself as more of a Moriarty,” Liam says proudly. He tosses the papers away and flies out of the couch. “And before I give away my plan, I need to make a call.” 

James is not sure what Pandora’s box he has opened this time. He can almost imagine Liam as a lawyer and it is not a pretty picture. 

“So PC Gates… he’s been in Hollyoaks PD for 5 months. In this time, he’s made 5 arrests, 3 of which were of the same person...Mitchell,” Liam announces when he comes back. 

“And _how_ exactly did you get PC Gates’ arrest report?” James asks crossing his arms across his chest. 

“That’s not important,” Liam waves him off, pacing the dancefloor. “What’s important is that we can use this against him.” 

“How?” 

“Racial bias,” Liam replies with a grin. 

“Racial bias?” James asks getting up from the bench. “What are you even talking about?” 

“We and by that I mean _you_ accuse him of being racially biased and that way we and by that I mean _you_ can tarnish his reputation.” 

James looks at Liam like he’s grown a second head. Liam clicks his tongue and comes over to stand in front of James. “Out of the 5 arrests, Mitchell was the only person of color he arrested and that too, three times.” 

“The jury will not take a word he says seriously when I destroy him on the stand for this,” James says to himself. 

“You won’t even have to take this to trial. Hollyoaks PD is already tarnished. Bribery, witness intimidation, evidence tampering, you name it, they’ve done it. They have just started to gain the public trust again. If it gets out that HPD is biased against one of Hollyoaks’ favorite doctors...” 

“It will be a PR nightmare” James finishes Liam’s thought for him. “So in my negotiations with the Crown Prosecutor, I get her to drop the charges against Mitchell if she doesn’t want her PD to lose their credibility. Again. She won’t risk the whole Police Department for one PC.” 

“She won’t,” Liam agrees. “Not to mention, she will also keep him away from Mitchell. And in the meantime, Felix and I will have a talk… because I am getting really tired of these deadbeat fathers in the village messing about their sons.” 

“Liam-” James warns him. He really doesn’t want his partner to get involved in other people’s business. 

“You need not worry yourself with this, James. Just go be a lawyer and crush the Crown Prosecutor,” Liam says, before pulling him in by the lapels to kiss him. 

James sighs when they pull apart. “It will have to be one hell of a bluff.” 

“And if anyone can pull it off, it’s you,” Liam tells him, reaching behind his ear to massage the spot that calms James down. “And when you come back, I will have the dance floor and the music ready for you,” he adds with a smirk.

“Darling, if this actually works, I will pole dance for you,” James says jokingly. 

“DEAL!” Liam yells as his voice echoes through the silent club. 


End file.
